This invention relates to an arrow, target or hunting that makes it posible to be found by means of an audible device.
Bow and arrow shooting is an extremly popular sport. Equipment for the sport is constantly becoming more safisticated. However, both types of archers whether its the hunter or the range shooter still have one problem in common; losing arrows. I don't know which is worse, spending all day looking for your arrows or buying new ones. Either way I have invented an arrow which will solve this problem.
My solution to this problem is the development of the automatic pulse tone arrow. Using a standard aluminum arrow I have modified it to emit a pulsating beep after it has penatrated any surface. It will continue to beep at 5 second intervals until it is withdrawn from its target.